the_helmfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Deities
There are many deities who exist within the vast universe of The Helm. Many are patrons to religions, are seen as villains, or are disregarded by non-believers. Regardless, they have had great impacts on the formation of the many cultures and races of Urel. = Pantheons = There are several notable pantheons in The Helm. The largest and most well known is the Great Pantheon of Deities. Other notable collections of deities are the Wymbrok Pantheon, the Vulpanic Pantheon, the Armori or Forest Pantheon, and the monotheistic Fortist Pantheon. The Great Pantheon of Deities The Great Pantheon of Deities is the oldest and most actively worshiped pantheon of deities in The Helm. Many scholars believe that other pantheons derive their deities from this 'original' collection. Chiminus Often called 'the Universe' or the void before it, Chiminus is the being who represents both existence and nothingness. It is said all other deities come from Chiminus despite his being a medium where life occurs rather than a true god. Chiminus has never intervened in mankind's development unlike most of the other deities in this pantheon. Regardless, he is still worshiped as the being who allowed life to begin and also is seen as our home. The Three Beings The Three Beings are a trio if deities who came from the Chiminus. With their births matter, time, and destruction all began. Ani Ani is the creator of the universe and the father of all other deities in this pantheon excluding his brother and sister. Ani led to the formation of all matter and energy within Chiminus. Ina Ina is the destroyer of the universe and the bringer of chaos. Ina lives to thwart the efforts of Ani and Mura and is supposed to bring balance to the Chiminus. It is assumed that one day, the Chiminus will become unbalance and Ina will be needed to destroy and re-stabilize the universe back to nothingness. Ina despises mankind and all other deities; yet, respects Ani's great power and knows to avoid direct confrontation with him. Mura Mura is the goddess of time. With her birth, the universe's clock began ticking. Mura allows events to occur in chronological order, allows beings to age, and allows chemical reactions to begin and end. Mura is the most influential in mankind's development out of the three because she feels pity towards the weak mortals in their struggle to overcome Ina's influence. Keepers of the Planes The Keepers of the Planes are the children of Ani and were tasked with designing three realms for beings to inhabit. Urelos Urelos, also known as Panmorus, is the keeper of the Plane of Light (Panmora) and the father of majority of the gods in the smaller Pantheon of Deities within the Great Pantheon of Deities. His realm is the homeland of all powerful beings as well as the resting place for the souls of deceased mortals. Urelos' realm provides magic and other mystical energies for the mortal realm as well. Urelos crafted the Plane of Mortar but allowed Morus to oversee its development. Morus Morus, also known as Almorus, is the keeper of the Plane of Mortar (Mora). Unlike Urelos, she did not create her own realm but rather was given it by her brother. Morus is the mother of the Worldfolk, beings who are mortals but not human. The children of Morus are often regarded as monsters; yet, some are equally as intelligent as humans. Arius Arius, also known as Praesus or Arius-Demorus, is the third child of Urelos. Arius was tasked with overseeing a plane known as Aria, a home for those who did not fit into the other two realms. Disgusted his influence was not being felt in the other two realms, Ina corrupted Arius by turning him into a Siamese twin with his own son, Demorus. This split personality causes Arius-Demorus to sometimes make righteous decisions; but more often than not, evil ones. Demorus was able to corrupt the realm of Ara into the realm of Demora, the Plane of Chaos. Demora became the home of all evil spirits, minor deities, and monsters tasked with harming mortals and expanding Ina's chaotic rule. Demora is also the home of corrupted human souls who are not worthy enough to travel to Panmora after death. The Pantheon of Deities The Pantheon of Deities is the most well-known subsection of the Great Pantheon of Deities. This often results in the two names incorrectly being used interchangeably. There are seven 'great' gods and goddess in the pantheon, six of which are the offspring of Urelos. These seven deities are seen as the patron gods to and causers of each aspect of and affair in the mortal realm. Haamel Haamel is the eldest son of Urelos and thus is the king of the Pantheon. Ayosse Ayosse is a semitian resulting from Haamel's impregnation of an unknown mortal queen. Ayosse has achieved immortality but is largely treated as inferior by the other gods. Juliak Juliak is the twin brother of Shyliak and is the god of the oceans, trade, and travel. Maar Maar is the son of Juliak and is the god of smaller bodies of water, such as seas, lakes, rivers, etc. Urdosse Urdosse / Ardosse is the son of Juliak who controls the tides, wind, and other worldly flows. Ordosse also controls the weather in conjunction with Shenar. Shyliak Shyliak is the twin sister of Juliak. She is the goddess of cold, ice, nature, survival, hunting, farming, foraging, and hope. Shenar Shenar is the daughter of Shyliak and is the goddess of snow. Romek Romek is the god of law, order, politics, banking, and power. He is often the patron to lawyers, judges, bounty hunters, and sheriffs. Tudek Tudek is Romek's son, the god of lists, organizing, and collections. He is the Head Librarian and Master of Artifacts of the Pantheon's library. Tobar Tobar is Romek's second son, the minor god of law. Tobar represents banished souls in the Pantheon's Courthouse who are hoping to be granted entry into the afterlife. Sudaar Sudaar is the goddess of thievery, trickery, lying, luck, stupidity, humor, deception, and beauty. She is often described as the most beautiful woman in all of existence; yet, also the most deceptive. She is the origin of the phrase 'Sudaaran Blonde' who is often an unintelligent, but beautiful, woman. Mankin Mankin is Sudaar's bastard daughter. Mankin was created after Sudaar was raped by Arius-Demorus. She is vile, ugly, but compassionate. Sudaar loathes Mankin and as such, has banished her off Panmora and into Demora. She resides within Hatrid Keep, a pitch black castle guarded by the souls of unfaithful lovers. Mankin does not hate the Pantheon or Arius-Demorus. She has a surprisingly good relationship with her father but her mother refuses to interact with her. Bedura Bedura is the goddess of magic, peace, family, and friendship. She is the patron goddess of the Ypari people who call her Bedyisan or the Mother Bedura. Bedura was punished by Urelos for favoring one race, the Ypari, and was given the name Bedyisan by her father for her misdoings. Urelos then punished the Ypari for their love of Bedura by turning their skin yellow and causing massive height differences in the people. The latter resulted in centuries of intense inequality on the island. Bedyisan was also forced to remain on the island of Yparisland forever. Dhara Dhara is the daughter of Arius-Demorus and thus is the cousin of all other deities in the Pantheon. She is Demorus' attempt at corrupting mankind. She is the goddess of darkness, disorder, hatred, war, revenge, suicide, homicide, and all forms of killing. Dhara is surprisingly good for her family name, however. She does not hate mankind as much as her father does and avoids working against the other deities. Regardless, she still does enjoy playing tricks and corrupting mankind. She is closest with her cousin, Sudaar. Casside Casside is the goddess of tactics, war, honorable feuds, and fighting. Casside is the son of Dhara and Romek and as such is a more logical extension of her mother. Romek refuses to acknowledge the daughter. Casside enjoys watching battles between mortals but prefers honor over lustful killing.